


The Halloween Spirit

by MLauren



Series: Double Double, ElsaMaren's In Trouble (Halloween One-Shots) [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Revisiting the Cold Secrets Universe with this quick Halloween addition. | ElsaMaren | M for Suggestive Content | One-Shot
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Double Double, ElsaMaren's In Trouble (Halloween One-Shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978939
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	The Halloween Spirit

**_The Halloween Spirit_ **

M. Lauren

* * *

  
  


**“I can’t believe you let him pick out that costume…”**

Honeymaren could hear Elsa’s grumbling as she headed out of the kitchen. 

“I would have liked to see you stop him! It’s like you think I had a say in the matter?” Honeymaren teased Elsa with a quick smirk. 

“I look ridiculous,” Elsa’s hands, defeated, hit her thighs. 

Turning on her feet, Honeymaren took her hands. She pulled Elsa forward until she was flush against her. “I don’t know about all that… You’re certainly the cutest bottle of mustard I’ve ever seen.”

“I look like a crayon.”

Honeymaren laughed. Her lips planted against Elsa’s check before pulling away. “You look fine, and you only have to wear it for a few hours, so just relax, would you?”

Elsa watched Honeymaren disappear from the living room as she went in search of Ryder. As she went to sit on the couch, her yellow cone hat slipped off her head and fell on the floor. Disgruntled, she kicked it further away. The costume was tight and uncomfortable. In a moment of weakness, Elsa went to pull the fabric over her head. Unfortunately, Honeymaren returned just in time to see her do it.

“Don’t you dare- and you put that hat back on right now!” she scolded. 

Elsa froze. Honeymaren picked up the hat and slipped the headband over her ears. Elsa pouted playfully, but any further arguments halted as Ryder darted into the room. 

“Look at you!” Elsa giggled. 

With his arms splayed wide, Ryder spun in a circle. “I’m a hotdog!” he cheered, and Honeymaren shook her head. 

“You are a hotdog!” Elsa stood, taking Ryder’s hand. “-you ready to go?”

“Uh huh!” He began pulling Elsa toward the door. 

“I guess he’s ready to go,” Honeymaren shrugged and followed. 

* * *

“KRISTOFF GRAB MY PHONE! I NEED A PICTURE OF THIS!”

Anna watched Elsa struggling to get out of the car. “Don’t even think about it,” she whispered under her breath. 

Pretending not to listen, Anna took her phone from Kristoff. Elsa’s cone hat got stuck in the doorframe, and Anna laughed relentlessly. 

“Oh, this is too good!” she teased. 

“Just because your kid wanted to be a Power Ranger does not mean you can make fun of us!” 

Anna’s nose scrunched, “Yeah, but we get to look like this…” she drew a hand down the length of her body. “While you get to… well… you know… look like  _ that… _ ”

Elsa rolled her eyes. She turned her back on Anna and helped Ryder from the car. 

“I’m a hotdog!” he greeted. 

“I can see that,” Anna bent down and gave him a hug. “Is this what you’re wearing to the house later?” She asked Elsa as she stood. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Elsa crossed her arms. 

“Fine, keep your secrets- oh, and hello, Maren… You’re looking quite  _ pointy  _ and red today _ … _ ”

Honeymaren circled the back of her car and came to join the others. “I happen to think we look fantastic. I like my ketchup costume, thank you very much,” she beamed. “Now, where’s my baby?” 

“Henry’s an off-duty Ranger. He’s napping at my parents’ house,” Kristoff explained. 

The Bjorgman family were equally as colorful in their costume selections; even if their’s were a little more flattering than the bottle suits Elsa and Honeymaren were wearing. 

“Shall we get this party started?” Anna asked. 

Elsa looked to Honeymaren, “I’ll get the trunk setup. Why don’t you take the boy?”

“If you’re certain,” she shrugged. 

Anna and Honeymaren started the kids across the parking lot and Elsa shot Kristoff a glare. She could see him watching her intently out of the corner of his eye. 

“Don’t even say it,” she dared him. 

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating, Miss Mustard…”

* * *

“Can I take this off now? Ryder’s asleep and won’t even notice.”

Honeymaren’s eyes trailed over the top of the car to meet Elsa’s. “Spoilsport,” she teased. 

Elsa pulled the costume over her head and stuffed it under the dash. She sat, stretching back into the seat. “Much better,” she smiled. 

“It’s a costume! You act like we were pulling your teeth!”

“Anna and I always ended up at charity events for Halloween. We never got to dress up much. I guess it’s not really my thing…” Elsa shrugged. 

“Well, you’ve got one more party to get through. Better put back on that happy face,” Honeymaren instructed with a pointed finger. 

Elsa plastered on a fake grin, causing Honeymaren to laugh. 

“I’ll take it,” she surrendered, and started the car. 

* * *

“Are you done yet?” Honeymaren shouted to Elsa on the other side of the door. “My mom will be here any minute!”

“Give it a rest, would you? I’m going as fast as I can!” 

Elsa looked over her appearance in the full-length mirror. Sighing, she leaned against the sink. Not being into Halloween was an understatement. She didn’t understand the holiday at all. Who wanted to parade around for the evening in some uncomfortable costume? More than that, who wanted to do it twice?

Giving in, she threw open the door. Startled, Honeymaren stumbled backwards. Her jaw fell slack and her eyes popped wide. 

“Woah, you look- you look amazing!” she gasped. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself…” 

Elsa bit her lip, allowing her gaze to slowly sweep down Honeymaren’s form. Purple looked great on her, and the gold crown glistening over her curls didn’t hurt either. Elsa had a feeling Anna wouldn’t be laughing at them now.

She’d taken the classic villain, Maleficent, and Honeymaren had gone as her counterpart, the Evil Queen. Elsa claimed she was the Charles Perrault version, but Honeymaren knew that was just her vanity talking.

“I needed an excuse to wear my Christmas boots again,” Elsa explained, kicking one foreward. 

“-and I am not complaining, Snowflake…” Honeymaren breathed. “In fact, do we really need to go? We could just stay home and I can show you how good you look instead…”

Before Elsa could stop her, Honeymaren was trailing her dark-stained lips across her neck. “Haha,” she mocked. “I wish, but Anna would never forgive us for skipping out on her party.” 

“I’m sure we have a few minutes we could make good use of…” Honeymaren reached around Elsa and pulled the bathroom door closed. She had her pinned against it faster than Elsa could blink. 

She was dragging her forward by her horns when a knock sounded at the front door.

“Damn it,” she cursed. Honeymaren’s forehead fell against Elsa. “My mother, punctual as always…”

Elsa dragged her thumb across Honeymaren’s bottom lip, fixing the slight smudge of her lipstick. “Go let her in and I’ll check on Ry.”

Honeymaren lollygagged, watching Elsa in her tight leather skirt and boots walking away. She groaned and shook her head. 

“That woman will be the death of me…”

* * *

Anna’s party was in full swing by the time they arrived. There were a few other parents from the daycare, and some of their coworkers, but overall a pretty lively event. 

Honeymaren and Elsa snuck in through the back. It didn’t take Anna long to spot them. 

“Now  _ that’s _ a costume!” she teased them. 

“-and what are you supposed to be?” Elsa smirked. “-a garbage bag?”

Anna crossed her arms, “I’m a bag of ice… Get it? Ice, ice, and the baby’s upstairs.”

Elsa found Kristoff across the room, looking similar to his wife. 

“Next time I come to a party as a condiment and you think about making fun of me, I’m going to remind you of this exact moment…” Elsa grinned, shaking her head. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Anna rolled her eyes. “You guys put down your coats and get some food. We’ll talk about this later.”

Honeymaren hooked her arm into Elsa’s and dragged her toward the front of the house. When they passed the coat closet, Elsa stopped short. 

“Where are you going?”

Honeymaren ignored her and headed up the stairs, “Shut up and come with me.”

Despite her confusion, Elsa followed. She frowned as Honeymaren quickly turned and yanked her into the guest room. 

“You’re out of your mind if you think I can wait until we get home for this,” she locked the door behind her. 

When Honeymaren returned, she had her hands on Elsa’s shoulders. She shoved her backwards, sending her onto the edge of the bed. Before Elsa could protest, Honeymaren was kneeling between her legs. 

“I might like Halloween after all,” she smirked. 

“I’m glad I could convince you otherwise, Snowflake.”

* * *

_ Cheers, _

_ M.  _


End file.
